Laminated sheets and cards are used in a variety of applications, such as financial transaction cards (e.g., credit or debit cards, phone cards, gift cards, loyalty cards, etc.), security cards (e.g., identification cards), and the like. Some known sheets and cards may be formed from multiple layers of plastic based substrates, adhesives and coatings, among other layers. The cards also may include printing, graphics, and/or other features.
Some cards are desired to have a core layer that is a different color from films disposed on opposite, visible sides of the core layer. Different colors may be used to represent or correspond to logos, color schemes, or the like, of suppliers or purveyors of the cards. The color of the core layer may bleed through and be visible on the surface of the cards.
One attempted solution to preventing the color of the core from changing the color of the surface is to print a thick layer of white pigmented coating onto the core beneath the surface. But, adding this printed layer of pigments adds to the cost and complexity of the cards, and can weaken the coupling between the core and the surface films.
Another attempted solution is to use a thick, white polymer layer between the core and surface films of the card. But, adding such a thick, white layer can create a visibly noticeable white layer in the side view or profile view of the card. This can be undesirable to some card providers if the color white is not to be included in the overall design and appearance of the card.